McKenzie Uno
I'm bored and I can't sleep" - McKenzie Uno in episode five of Viva La Vida. McKenzie Louis Uno also known as Numbuh 1362 in the Codename Kids Next Door, is the 10 year old daughter of Rachel T. McKenziehttps://knd.fandom.com/wiki/Numbuh_362 and Nigel Uno https://knd.fandom.com/wiki/Numbuh_1 and younger sister to George Uno and older sister to Nicolas Uno. McKenzie was the only one is her family to inherited her mother's personal looks, her mum's brown eyes and blonde hair. Unlike her eldest brother her inherited each of their parents looks. She is the Supreme Leader of the KND just like her mother. https://codenamekndnextgen.fandom.com/wiki/McKenzie_Uno Background McKenzie lives at her father's childhood home, she grew up closer to her mum more than her dad since he only understands how to boys feel. Her zodiac sign is a Gemini which means she is calm whenever there is danger involved with either her family or friends. She grew up in Virginia with her mum and dad along with her brothers and grandparents, her social status is pretty high probably cause she is one of the most prettiest girls in school. At the age of 7 she joins the Kids Next Door a few years later than her eldest brother. She is a wise person who creates lots of positive energy. McKenzie also grew up knowing the Drilovskys by heart stating cause Anastasia Drilovsky was her best friend since birth as well as her mum and Anastasia's mum knowing each other since young age. Appearances In Episode I.N.T.R.O.D.U.C.T.I.O.N: McKenzie heads hurt as she wakes up in the morning and simply just talks to her mum and dad for a few not much of her in the episode. In Episode C.R.U.S.H: McKenzie only appears in the beginning of the episode, it was stated that she walks with (her best friend) Anastasia everywhere causing how she walked with her. McKenzie only talked for only one line which was her asking Stephanie how bad could it be. In Episode F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K: McKenzie's Numbuh was only mentioned she wasn't actually physically apart of the episode. In Episode T.I.M.E.T.R.A.V.E.L: McKenzie along with her younger brother Nicolas aka Nick found a portal that Jeanette and Junior had created for them to go back in time. She was the one who was impressed by Peyton's guess, foreshadowing she had a possible crush on Peyton Drilovsky. Then when Nick was gone she was the one who freaked out first but her brother was also relieved that their younger brother was safe. She was a side character in the episode as she said a lot of lines but unlike the others she stood quiet some of the times. In Episode 2003: McKenzie was quiet most of the time but she asked a few questions to her teammates during the process of understanding they just time traveled to 2003. In Episode L.O.V.E: McKenzie couldn't sleep so she started off the episode with confessing and also wanting to know who is in love with who? She gets Anastasia angry to confess that she was in love with Anastasia's twin brother, Peyton. In Episode R.E.S.C.U.E: It was confirmed that McKenzie and Peyton went missing by Anastasia cause when she woke up she saw that the two kids were gone. The made all of the other operatives scared that they were kidnapped by Father as well as Stephanie and Junior. But McKenzie and Peyton end up going to get breakfast with each other as they started to talk about their backgrounds as well as admitting their love to each other. Peyton overheard that McKenzie had a crush on him and confronted her about it, it took the girl a while to understand what he was talking about and she blushed to his comment. She was scared that Peyton wasn't going to like her anymore so she was in train of thought and Peyton kissed her and said "Would I do that if I hated you?" and McKenzie said "You would stop if you hate me?" and Peyton continued to kiss her confirming the start of their relationship. When they came back to the treehouse everyone got mad at them cause they worried the rest of the operatives...Peyton got in the middle of George's and McKenzie's argument and started an argument with his twin sister. While Peyton and Anastasia was having a vulgar argument George and McKenzie talked to each other calmly and she asked her brother to tell Anastasia "To stop" but her brother agreed with Anastasia, McKenzie ended up yelling at her brother the words "I HATE YOU!" and went upstairs in the treehouse. It was confirmed that Anastasia broke things off with McKenzie about their friendship and George walked off on his sister. In Episode T.R.A.P (the two part episode): McKenzie was sad that she lost her best friend because of an argument so her younger version of Nigel came to talk to her about what was going on. Nigel was one of the first people to find out she and Peyton are officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Peyton got kidnapped and McKenzie was the only one who was willing to try to save Peyton but other operatives told them that they couldn't get in touch with Peyton. McKenzie helped give out a description and volunteered to go up to the Moonbase to help protect Anastasia from Father but failed, causing McKenzie to be angry. McKenzie was confused on who Peyton was later on cause Father banished them to another world...Peyton mentions McKenzie as his girlfriend when he got stuck in an alternative universe. In Episode T.R.A.P (part two): McKenzie was the first one to run to Peyton when he came back to their world, she saw that her friends parents got together and she held Peyton's hand romantically as she smiles and blushes at him. In Episode F.U.N: McKenzie and her older brother George teased their parents like they do to their friends, McKenzie starts complaining about her mum in the future. When the were leaving back to the future McKenzie claimed to her mother that her younger self was cooler than her older mother and Rachel asked "Is she really that bad?" and McKenzie cried "Yes!" as she hugged her mother. When they all finished hugging their younger parents McKenzie told all the parents that they gave her the best time ever and she was going to miss them. McKenzie waved at her mum and Rachel mouthed 'Bye' while crying as McKenzie laughed and smiled. In Episode R.E.T.U.R.N: McKenzie reunited with her mum and dad as she tried to sneak in at first but George whined and got them both caught. McKenzie called Jeanette's house as she jokes to Jeanette that she confirmed Jeanette and George got together, she asked how long they got punished for and Jeanette claimed five days. McKenzie called Anastasia lastly and asked how long they got punished for and Anastasia claimed for three days but it was going to be hell, before hanging up Anastasia told McKenzie that she knows that Peyton and McKenzie were dating causing McKenzie to drop her on phone on the ground. Facts * Nigel named his first and only daughter after his wife's maiden name * McKenzie has her mother's traits and look and none of her fathers * McKenzie is the middle child * McKenzie shares a birthday with her grandmother, Emily * She has a pet Pomeranian who is white and named Mimi * She becomes a lawyer in the future * Her official design is a white and black sweater with her dad's sunglasses and white sneakers. While her older brother, George, has her father's red sweater * McKenzie is portrayed by Rachel MacFarlane Relationships Rachel Tara McKenzie Rachel is McKenzie's mother, she uses the younger version of her mother as an inspiration... Nigel Uno Nigel is McKenzie's father, he lend her his lucky glasses cause she thought they were cool and now she wears them everywhere. They aren't as close as McKenzie and her mum but of course they love each other. George Uno George Uno is her older brother and lovable friend, he is one of the most understandable brothers she could ever have. They are very close no matter what gets in their way. Nicolas 'Nick' Uno Nick also known as Nicolas legally, he is McKenzie's younger brother; He is the joy of the Uno children, he makes George and McKenzie laugh all the time. Nick is more close to his older brother than McKenzie but Nick does enjoy his older sister company. Jeanette Gilligan McKenzie and Jeanette are very close to each other, Jeanette respects McKenzie as a leader and as George's little sister. She always pushes McKenzie whenever she is feeling down. Junior Gilligan Junior is a joker, he makes sure McKenzie is happy as well as for everyone else. Stephanie Chamberlain McKenzie and Stephanie are like best friends they understand each other, Stephanie is always there for McKenzie whether it's at the moonbase or at school. Stephanie always covers up for McKenzie and McKenzie appreciates that. Anastasia Drilovsky Anastasia is the meaner best friend of McKenzie, she always uses tough love on Kenzie but McKenzie understands. She strong willing for McKenzie and believes McKenzie could change the world with her strong superior power Peyton Drilovsky Peyton is the love interest of McKenzie, he is strong and very inspiring to McKenzie. McKenzie was aware that she liked him since Kindergarten, while he liked her (it wasn't confirmed in the episode) since 1st grade. They started going out when Peyton was in the 5th grade and McKenzie was in the 4th grade cause McKenzie is 2 years younger than Peyton. Canon Future (By the creator) It was confirmed by the creator that McKenzie Uno and Peyton Drilovsky would get married at the age of 25 (2045), and have their first son when McKenzie is 30 and Peyton is 32 foreshadowing they going to have three sons in total. Their first son Alexander Patrick Drilovsky '''was born on 2050 on March 12th along their second son '''Rodney Emilio Drilovsky '''who was born on 2053 on October 4th finally their last son '''Monty George Uno '''who was born on 2057 on June 2nd. The creator said that McKenzie and Peyton get married under some crazy circumstances, the creator also confirmed a love interest for the oldest son, Alexander, who is named '''Mary Anne Levin also having the last name from Patton's voice actor. The creator stated with Alexander that he and Mary Anne were the only childhood lovers other than the next gen kids, stating "Alexander and Mary Anne is a weird relationship I came up out of the blue..." said the creator "But their kind of cute...I guess?" '' "''McKenzie and Peyton are like my third favorite pairing" the creator said "Just cause it's a normal love..." The creator stated that McKenzie dies at the age of 80 just like her mother and Peyton dies at the age of 60. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Uno Family